The Last Battle
by la Pianissima
Summary: I've been waiting for three years for Tsunayoshi to finally agree in marrying me, THREE YEARS and that skylark just had to kidnap her! A reward for Val Flores.


For Val Flores. Here's your reward my friend. I'm not so good in fighting scenes (actually, this is my first time writing one), but I hope this will serve as an experience for me. Haha! I hope you like it! And happy holidays!

**Characters:** Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Adventure

**Summary:** I've been waiting for three years for Tsunayoshi to finally agree in marrying me, THREE YEARS and that skylark just had to kidnap her!

* * *

**The Last Battle**

'_This is nuts. I've been waiting for three years for Tsunayoshi to finally agree in marrying me, THREE YEARS and that skylark just had to kidnap her! Damn him. That traitor, after giving him everything these three years, after all the missions we've finished together, he repays me by kidnapping my fiancée? He's gonna die, I tell you. Prepare to taste my wrath, Hibari!'_

_Mukuro silently scouts the hideout Hibari was hiding in. Slowly, he avoided the front door and jumped through an open window. Once inside, he started looking for clues of the whereabouts of the two. He then saw a piece of cloth lying on the corridor to the right. It was a part of Tsuna's clothing. Following the path, he saw a light further up ahead. Quietly, he crept towards the door. Inside it, he saw a garden filled with flowers. The sun was shining brightly in that particular room. It must be the greenhouse or something._

_When he was sure no one was around, he entered the room. He saw that Tsuna lay up ahead, sealed inside a glass tube on the ceiling. Seeing her sleeping face made Mukuro heaved a sigh of relief. But he let his guard down too quickly. In a blur, a black object suddenly attacked him, swinging pass his right side. Mukuro stumbled, yet regain composure quickly._

"_Pineapple." A voice said. Instantly, a vein popped in Mukuro's head._

"_Skylark." Although he knew his description is a lesser insult, but that was the first thing that came to his mind. _

'_Here he is', Mukuro thought, 'the man who betrayed me.'_

"_What are you doing here, Mukuro?" Hibari casually walked towards the indigo-haired man, his tonfas ready for fighting._

"_I'm here to rescue my bride. Kufufu~" With his signature laugh, the raven-head twitched. He knew Hibari hates his laugh the same way he hates being called a pineapple._

"_Rescue? What are you saying? Tsunayoshi's safe and sound right here. She's much safer when she's with me, unlike you." Hibari smirked. It annoyed Mukuro more. _

"_Traitor! Say your last prayers!" From god-knows-where, Mukuro slashed his trident towards Hibari, but the latter quickly dodged it. Hibari then somersaulted and landed behind Mukuro where he pounded his tonfas against Mukuro's elbow. He swung it a few more times, outbalancing the pineapple head. _

_But Mukuro cartwheeled one-handedly and attempted to trip Hibari by attacking his legs. It worked and Hibari was flat on the ground. He placed the edge of his trident above Hibari's throat._

"_How could you, Hibari? After the three years we've spent together as comrades." Mukuro gave a hurt expression, as if his relationship with Hibari was as great as his feelings for Tsuna._

"_You were blind, Mukuro. If you weren't, then you would have noticed that I was aiming for Tsuna as well. But she chose you, and I had to get revenge." Using his tonfas, Hibari wrapped up one of Mukuro's legs, tripping him in the process. Swiftly getting away from Mukuro, he positioned himself in an offense stance, crossing his tonfas in front of him._

_Mukuro knelt on the ground, not knowing what to do next. He knows that both of them are equally match and this battle can go on forever. But Hibari has to pay. Tsuna is his, no one elses! With a flicker from his left eye, he summoned all the energy he has into his trident. Hibari felt the sudden increase of strength from Mukuro and he readied himself._

"_DIE HIBARI!" Enraged, Mukuro twirled his trident in the hair, then rapidly pounding it on the ground. The earth began to tremble and Hibari stumbled, yet attempts to stand firm. Mukuro slashed his trident at Hibari, and this time, the skylark wasn't able to dodge it. His clothes got rip apart and his tonfas broke. Then he felt a pain on his abdomen. Mukuro's trident breached his skin. He saw that blood was running down the trident._

"_Tell me why, Hibari." Mukuro asked for the first and last time. Hibari's body was immediately weakened by the sudden blood-loss and the spell Mukuro casted upon him. Mukuro was uneasily trying to keep Hibari's body standing, but the man's weight was too much for his exhausted body._

"_Is-isn't it obvious en-enough? It's because I-I love her, idio—" Hibari tried his best to answer before he dying in Mukuro's arms._

"_I love her too." He rested his ex-comrade's body on the flower-filled ground. He then heard a shattering noise from above. Looking up, he saw that the glass tube where Tsuna lay asleep has been broken. Quickly, he caught Tsuna's falling body but he tripped and fell on the ground._

"_Mu-mukuro-san?!" Tsuna squeaked when she opened her eyes and saw herself above the pineapple's body. A second later, he noticed his bruises and rip clothing. "Hiiiiiieeee! What happened to you?!"_

_But all Mukuro could mutter was, "I love you, Tsuna."_

_**=====GAME OVER=====**_

"Ahhh! I finally finished it!" Mukuro heaved a sigh of relief as he put down the PSP he's been playing at for four straight hours.

"So you did Shishou. Was the game any fun?" Asked Fran. He looked at the PSP and wondered why his master even asked Professor Verde to make such a stupid dating game about the Vongola Family and having Tsunayoshi one of the dateable characters.

"Kufufu~ Of course it was, Fran. I enjoyed kicking the Skylark's ass." Mukuro stretched his arms and stood up from the couch. "Tanoshii~" He sang.

"Ahh, shishou, where are you going?" Fran asked, eyeing his master getting his trident from across the room. He never had seen Mukuro as happy as this before.

"I'm going to kick that skylark's ass for real, seeing as the game made it look so easy, kufufu~ Tell Chrome I'll be out. Ciao~" With that, Mukuro vanished.

Fran sighed. His master forgot to turn off the PSP. "Oh, what's this?"

He noticed that other from Vongola, Professor Verde created another game for the other families. Curiously, Fran decided to play as well.

"If shishou loved it, then I guess I'll love it too."

_**=====NEW GAME=====**_

_**=====CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER=====**_

_-FRAN-_

_**=====SELECT FAMILY=====**_

_-VARIA-_

_**=====SELECT RIVAL=====**_

_-MAMMON-_

_**=====GAME START=====**_

* * *

KYAAAA~! I loved it! HAHAHA!

Don't you? XD Please don't forget to leave a review. I highly appreciate it!

Fuyuki- Guess how many hours I forced myself to do this? ONE FRIGGIN HOUR. HAHAHA.

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!


End file.
